


Just What I Needed

by glkrose



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glkrose/pseuds/glkrose
Summary: Marshall knocks on Sam's door at just the right time.
Relationships: Marshall Law/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Just What I Needed

It had been a rough week at work, and it was only Wednesday, so Sam decided to finally try the vibrator she purchased a few weeks ago. It seemed like the logical next step as she was desperate to feel *something*. She was methodical in her research and found one that was good for beginners and promised to get the person off quickly.

Sam now realized the reviews lied. She got some relief, but it wasn’t enough. And she kind of wanted to feel a man’s touch to just see what it was like. Huffing, she laid back on her pillows.

There was a knock on her door, and she jolted up. Bowser came into the room and looked at her. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll go get it.”

Opening the door, she was a bit surprised to see Marshall standing there. Surprised and oh, excited. Maybe…

“Hey Sam!”

“Marshall! You’re just the person I need! Come in!”

He gave her a weird look, but he obliged.

“Needed, huh? For what? Lightbulb out or something?” He bent down and gave Bowser a pat on the head. The two finally had a breakthrough last week. Sam thought Marshall was going to cry he was so happy.

Sam looked at him and worried she was wrong to ask this of him. They were friends. If things went south, she would hate not having him in her life. But she was desperate to feel him, yes, him. Those fantasies had gotten a little out of hand lately, and they had to mean something, right?

“You don’t have to say yes.”

His eyes narrowed as he stood back up. “Okay…”

“Would you…Marshall…” she sighed, and her face turned bright red. “Wouldyouwantohavesexwithme?”

Marshall thought he heard her correctly, but he wanted to make sure. Sam usually wasn’t this bold. “Did you just ask if I would have sex with you?”

Sam blushed. “I’m sorry. It was a stupid idea. Forget it.”

“It’s not stupid,” he said softly. “Sure.”

“What.” She didn’t actually expect him to agree.

“Sam, I’ll have sex with you.”

“Really?”

“Unless you’ve changed your mind already.”

“No! No, I haven’t! Thank you!”

They stood in silence for a little bit. To be honest, both were a little shocked by how this interaction was going.

“So, uh, do you just want us to do the deed or would you like some oral, foreplay…”

“Whatever you think is best, Marshall. I’m not exactly what you’d call experienced in this realm.”

“Sounds like you’re saying you’re looking for someone to knock your socks off.”

“I just want to know what it’s like. Again, I will not be offended if you decide it’s too much.”

“No, it’s not too much. Just trying to think of how we should do this.”

“Well, I was hoping my bedroom…”

He chuckled. “Obviously, that’s a good start. Lead the way.”

Sam’s legs felt tingly when he said that. She turned as confidently as she could and walked to her bedroom.

“Shit,” she muttered when she realized her vibrator was in view. Trying to snatch it away quickly was not successful.

“You don’t have to hide that from me.”

She turned back to him, and he was looking at her a little differently than before. Like he truly wanted her. “I just figured it was more of a solitary device.”

“Oh, Sam, we could both have fun with that,” he said, and her eyes grew wide. “But I have other ideas for tonight.”

Sam almost squeaked as he moved closer to her and gave her a soft kiss. It left her a little dazed.

“What are you going to do?” she whispered.

“First, let’s get this out of the way: if I start to do something and you feel uncomfortable, tell me so, and I’ll stop.” Sam nodded. “Second, what would you like me to do?”

“I…I guess maybe start with oral? Marshall, I’m not sure what I’d like. I’ve had a rough week so far and need some release.”

He held up his hands. “Say no more. I just want this to be as good for you as possible.”

“Can I put in my own caveat?” He nodded. “If you don’t feel comfortable with this, you can tell me so. I really won’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t have followed you into the bedroom or kissed you if I was uncomfortable. Okay?”

“Okay.” She sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

“Lay back,” he advised, and she obliged. “Would you like to remove your pants?”

“Uh, no. You can do that.”

He gave her a saucy grin and pulled them down, leaving her in her oversized pajama top and underwear.

‘God, she has no idea how sexy she is,’ he thought.

Before he reached for her underwear, he had to ask, “Is this still okay?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he replied and hooked his fingers into the waistband and slid them down her legs. He gently lifted her ankles to get them completely off.

Now that she was bare to him, he ran through some scenarios in his head. He began to kiss up one of her legs to gauge how comfortable she was. Some slight squirming, but no protests, so he continued until he reached her opening.

Marshall looked up at Sam, and their eyes met. She nodded again, so he lowered his head and took a lick. Her hips bucked, and he placed one hand on them to try to keep her still. Especially since his next target was to suck her clit.

A moan escaped her lips, and Sam tried to push herself closer to him. Oh, this was already so much better than the vibrator. He continued to lick and suck, and she felt every nerve heighten. His mouth was like heaven, and she let herself go with a shout of his name.

He had to close his eyes when he heard his name as she came. All of this was for her pleasure, but now he wanted more. He could easily return to his apartment and jack off, but it would be nice if he could stay at her place and continue whatever this was.

Sam’s breathing seemed winded, and Marshall was concerned her asthma was acting up. He crawled up the bed, so he was next to her.

“Where’s your inhaler?”

She waved him off. “I’m fine. Holy crap, Marshall.”

“So, you’re a fan?”

“Definitely.”

“I’m glad I could be of assistance. I’ll leave you then.” He started to sit up.

“Wait,” she breathed and pulled him in for a kiss. “What if I want some more? And for you to have fun?”

He inhaled sharply. How did she know that he hoped for her to say something like that? “Don’t worry about me. I have fun knowing you’re having a good time. What would you like to do next?”

Her hands moved toward his pants. “Can we…I want to feel you inside me.”

He was a total goner. “Yes, if you’re sure.”

She sat up and removed his shirt, running her fingers along his muscles. He took off his pants and she eyed his package. She had a feeling he was big due to his shoe size and what she felt when she rubbed his pants, but wow.

After grabbing a condom out of his pocket and rolling it on (“Never can be too prepared”, he joked, grateful that Sam laughed instead of judging him), Marshall returned to the bed and kissed her. Then, he began to remove her pajama shirt and bra, squeezing her breasts. She gasped and pulled him closer to her. “Please, Marshall, now.”

Nodding, he laid her back again and positioned himself in front of her. “The rules still apply.”

“I know, just get going. Please?”

Her “pleases” were going to be the death of him. He took his time entering her as he knew she would be tight, and he also knew he could be a bit much to handle. But aside from a slight cry, Sam managed to take him in. He moved slowly at first to set the rhythm, and her hips moved with him.

“Ohhhh, yes,” Sam sighed. “This feels…so good. Could you move a little faster?”

It was like she read his mind. With a sly grin, he increased his speed as she commanded.

Another satisfied moan as she rubbed her hands along his muscular back. “Yes, just like that.”

Hearing her voice like that while he moved inside her was inching him closer to the edge than he would like to admit. He would not come first; he couldn’t allow himself to. Marshall needed her to feel everything she wanted tonight. As he felt her tighten around him, he reached between them and found her clit.

“What are you…oh God,” she cried. There, he felt her come undone in his arms, and he followed shortly after.

He rolled off her, and all that filled the bedroom was their ragged breathing.

“I might need your inhaler after that.”

She playfully shoved him. “No, that’s not how they work.”

“I know,” he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Despite the arrangement, the kind of no strings attached bargain, Sam felt herself really enjoying the little touches Marshall was giving her. Almost as much as she appreciated what he had done for her.

“Thank you. For all that.”

“It was my pleasure.” He started to get up.

“No, stay.” He looked back at her and tilted his head. “Please?”

That damn word again. “Alright, Sam.” Marshall settled back down on her pillows and faced her.

Sam was still in a post-coital high and couldn’t help smiling as she looked into his eyes. He looked as happy as she felt. All of a sudden, she remembered something.

“Oh! You came over here for a reason. What did you want to talk about?”

“Heh, well, I was going to ask you on a date this weekend.” He began playing with her hair.

“You were?”

“Yeah, had this sudden need to do it tonight too.”

“That’s interesting.”

“So, what do you say?”

“Hmm…” Marshall watched her, finding her thinking face adorable. “I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Perfect.”

“Did tonight change anything?”

“Only that I can now plan something afterwards.”

She laughed and tried to hit with a pillow. He caught it, and his gaze turned serious.

“Sam, I don’t regret a single thing about tonight.”

“Me either.” She pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Let’s get some sleep.”

He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled close. Both wound up having a peaceful night of sleep with dreams of what the weekend would bring.


End file.
